yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yami Bakura and Bonz's Duel
}} Yami Bakura and Bonz faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Battle City arc, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is based on Dark Bakura and Ghost Kozuka's Duel (manga) from the manga. Prior Events Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba, leave seeing as how he repaid his debt for saving Téa Gardner, who saved Mokuba. After that, Joey Wheeler sets his locator cards on his Duel Disk to reveal the location of the finals. Meanwhile at the hospital, Yami Bakura and Marik Ishtar communicate on the astral plane. Marik informs Bakura his plan to use Yugi Muto's friends has failed, so he orders Yami Bakura to enter the Battle City Finals, and if he helps him defeat Yugi, he can use his Millennium Rod to control the other wielders of the Millennium Items and give them to Yami Bakura. In the physical plane, Yami Bakura takes control of Bakura Ryou's body and knocks Solomon Muto unconscious. He then steals another duelists Duel Disk and locator card but throws his deck back at him. The duelist then tells Yami Bakura of a rumor about duelists losing their locator cards at the Domino City Graveyard. There, Duelists are being scared by Bandit Keith's old crew, with Bonz as their new leader. they have scarred duelists out of five locator cards. Yami Bakura enters and is not impressed. He challenges Bonz to a duel for his only Locator card and Bonz accepts. The duel commences. Featured Duel: Yami Bakura vs. Bonz Turn 1: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws "Headless Knight" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1450/1700) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Bonz Bonz draws "The Snake Hair" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1200) in Attack Position. "Snake Hair" attacks and destroys "Headless Knight" (Yami Bakura 4000 → 3950). Turn 3: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws. He then activates his face-down "The Shallow Grave" to allow both players to Special Summon a monster from each Graveyard in Defense Position. Yami Bakura Special Summons "Headless Knight" (1450/1700) in Defense Position, but Bonz Special Summons nothing as his Graveyard is currently empty. is summoned.]] Yami Bakura then Tributes "Headless Knight" in order to Tribute Summon "The Earl of Demise" (2000/700) in Attack Position. "The Earl of Demise" attacks and destroys "Snake Hair" (Bonz 4000 → 3500). Turn 4: Bonz Bonz draws "Dragon Zombie" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/0) in Attack Position. He then activates "Magic Burial" to pay 800 Life Points (Bonz 3500 → 2700) and revive "The Snake Hair" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. Bonz's hand, at this point, contains "Armored Zombie", "Polymerization", "Skull Invitation", and "Crass Clown". Bonz then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Dragon Zombie" with "The Snake Hair" and Fusion Summon "Great Mammoth of Goldfine" (2200/1800) in Attack Position. Under Battle City Rules, Fusion Monsters cannot attack during the same turn they are Fusion Summoned. Bonz Sets a card. He intends to use his set card once "Great Mammoth of Goldfine" attacks and destroys "The Earl of Demise". Turn 5: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws. Bonz activates his face-down "Skull Invitation". Now whenever a card(s) goes to the Graveyard, the owner of that card(s) will automatically take 300 damage per card. Yami Bakura then activates "Spiritualistic Medium" to discard his entire hand and increase the ATK of "The Earl of Demise" by 500 for each card discarded. There were four discarded ("Earl of Demise": 2000 → 4000/700). The effect of "Skull Invitation" then activates (Yami Bakura 3950 → 2750). "The Earl of Demise" attacks and destroys "Great Mammoth of Goldfine" (Bonz 2700 → 900). The effect of "Skull Invitation" then activates (Bonz 900 → 600). At the End Phase, the effect of "Spiritualistic Medium" expires ("The Earl of Demise": 4000 → 2000/700). At this point, Yami Bakura informs Bonz and his cronies they have been dueling in the Shadow Realm since the duel started, as indicated when Sid tried to run away from the Graveyard only to return to where Zygor and Bonz are and he tells them in order to escape, they would have to beat him. Turn 6: Bonz Bonz draws "Nightmare's Steelcage" and subsequently activates it. Now no monsters can attack for two turns. Bonz then Sets a card. Turn 7: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws "Ectoplasmer" and subsequently activates it. Now both players, during each of their turns, can choose up to two types of monsters to be converted into ectoplasm, with half of the turn player's Tributed monsters' ATK being inflicted as damage to their opponents. Yami Bakura activates the effect of "Ectoplasmer" and selects "Fiend" for its effect, which causes "The Earl of Demise" to be Tributed (Bonz 600 → 0). Aftermath Bonz, Sid and Zygor are swallowed by shadow creatures and dragged into the Shadow Realm. Yami Bakura takes the five locator cards and heads to the location of the Battle City Quarterfinals. Category:Battle City Duels